Take Me Home
by LaBellaMorte
Summary: Bill walks home after a night with Sookie and reflects on his past life, his Civil War experiences, and how he became a vampire.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own True Blood and any of it's characters.**

**Here's a little one-shot I wrote out of boredom (and because I'm in love with the show!) You should listen to the song Take Me Home from episode six: Cold Ground, it helped me write this. So enjoy, and please review if you like it!**

* * *

Bill Compton walked along the lonely dirt road after his passionate night with Sookie Stackhouse had ended. He jammed his hands in his pockets and sighed. It sounded like a bomb going off because the warm Louisiana night was so still, so quiet.

He smiled to himself as he thought about her. Sookie. He thought about her soft blonde hair, her big brown eyes, and her innocence. But it was that fire about her that Bill really loved. She wasn't afraid of vampires. In fact, she told a few off. Most people would be too afraid to even speak to one. The twenty five-year-old waitress captivated the heart of the one hundred seventy three-year-old vampire. Bill's heart may have been literally dead, but it was very much alive.

The sky grew lighter, so Bill picked up the pace. But he had to stop when he came across the old cemetery. A bush of azaleas grew nearby, so Bill picked a handful and made his way into the cemetery. He stood before a grave marked with the name Compton. Buried in that plot was Bill's family, his wife and two children, who died years after the Civil War came to a close. He dabbed away a few tears of blood as he knelt down and gently placed the flowers on the grave.

Bill stood up and recalled those fond memories. On the hot summer days, his wife would make a batch of lemonade while the kids played outside, and he read the newspaper. And Bill and his wife would tuck the children in bed at night, and read them bedtime stories. But all of that changed forever in 1862 when Bill enlisted in the army. The American Civil War was in full swing, and Bill found himself in the bloody conflict, with all of his comrades lying wounded, sick, and dying. He hated remembering that, any war veteran would hate remembering his or her combat experiences. Just ask Terry Bellefleur.

But three years later, Bill thought he'd get the chance to return home to Bon Temps, Louisiana. Not so. When the South surrendered to the North, Bill found himself trudging along tired, hungry, and thirsty, miles from Bon Temps. He found a small shack situated in the woods, so he banged on the front door. Hopefully he could find food, water, and shelter for the night, so he could get back on his feet the next day to return home. The owner of the house was a beautiful, raven-haired woman, who's husband was also in the army. She didn't receive any of his letters in seven months, so she assumed he was among the thousands of Confederate casualties. Which gave her free rein to seduce any man who came across her home, including Bill. Being the good Christian family man that he was, Bill refused her advances, saying he was on his way to see his family. But when he turned to leave, the woman attacked, forcing him to the ground, while her fangs punctured the vein in his neck. She was a vampire.

Bill remembered waking up a while later, pale, dying, and confused. The vampire woman straddled him to the bed and explained that if he drank her blood, he would live forever as a member of the undead. But if he didn't, he would die. He chose the first option. So she cut a gash in her neck, and Bill fed off of it. _I shouldn't have done that_, he thought to himself. He couldn't bear the thought of his wife and children, old and feeble and dying, while he remained a healthy thirty-year-old man, year after year.

But once again, his thoughts went back to Sookie. If Bill wasn't a vampire, then he would never have met the modern girl from 2008. But like any human around him, Sookie would get old and die, while Bill stayed eternally young. He didn't want to think about that though. He just wanted to think about the good things. Like their beautiful night spent at her house. Bill resented the fact that the sun had to come up. He wanted to stay with her forever.

_The day will be over before you know it_, he thought. Bill rushed inside his old house when the sun began to peek through the trees. Just one day, and then the night will come. The same old cycle that Bill went through. And he'll continue it until the end of days.

The End


End file.
